


The Right Choice

by annaoneannatwo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Stalker, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo
Summary: Unknown needs to make sure his target is not doing anything reckless that could get in the way of his plans, so he decides to spy MC's phone call with a girlfriend, but what he hears can really change the way he sees her.





	The Right Choice

It became a habit. He haven’t noticed before, but there was always that time of the day when Saeran would  replace the live feed to pre-recorded footage of you so his brother wouldn’t suspect a thing. It was brief, he just wanted to check if his target was properly filling her position as part of his plan.

Today wasn’t different. Or was it? He looked for you, switching the cameras in every room, but you weren’t there.

He was about to give up when he saw the door opening and you coming in, paper bags in your both hands, did you go to shopping? You must be really light-hearted to go to a shopping spree on the situation you are right now. Or just really dumb.

He watched you humming while taking the things you bought out of the bags. It was possible to see two dresses and… lingerie? He felt his cheeks getting hot. Gosh… you were really dumb to go after lingerie right now, you won’t need things like that in Mint Eye and… oh, you don’t know you’re coming to Min Eye soon… but still, lingerie?

He heard your phone ringing. Shit! Someone from RFA? Turn it off! Turn it off! Wait, why was he panicking? He hacked into your phone, he could see who it was, idiot! He just saw it was a girl’s name.

Should he listen to this? You having lame girl talk with a friend? Ugh… he had to, what if you tell her anything about RFA and being at some stranger’s apartment? If you tell something to outsiders, his whole plan could be ruined!

“Hey, girl! Did you get home safe?” the other girl asked playfully.

“I did, I was about to text you.”

“Ugh, so lame you had to go back so early…we barely talked! I didn’t even see you on the clothes you bought and I just blabbered about myself the whole time, we couldn’t even catch up on your life…”

“Meh, there’s nothing interesting anyway…” so, being trapped at some stranger’s apartment and talking to stranger people isn’t interesting? “I’m just babysitting my cousin’s dog while he’s out of town, the dog is old and I have to give him his insulin shots, and… yeah, nothing much.” What the fuck were you talking about? Oh… that was your cover up story for being away? A dog with diabetes? Ok, maybe you weren’t so dumb…

“Well…  I could at least have seen the dresses you chose.”

“Oh, I can put them on and send you a photo! Wanna see?”

“Hell yeah!”

Danm it! You were changing at one of the camera’s blind spots… wait! Why did he want to see this? Why… was he still watching this? One of his computers received a notification, it was programmed to alert him at every text or call you made outside the RFA chat room. You sent two photos to that other girl.

“So… what do you think? The purple or the red one?”

“Hum… I don’t know, the red is cute, but the purple shows you have some booty going on.”

“What? Bullshit! The red is obviously better!” Saeran muttered to himself, his eyes practically glued to the photo of you in a dark red dress.

“You think? I like the red better…” Saeran nods in agreement.

“Well, you look hot in both of them. May I ask who’s the lucky fella that will have the honor to see you on this?”

“Wh-what? There’s no-nobody!”

“Come on, MC! We’ve been friends for 11 years now, I know when you’re into someone! Tell me! Who’s the guy?”

“How do you know it’s a guy?” you asked teasingly. Ooooohhh, you…? Really? There was nothing about this on the background check he did on you. “Nah, I’m just messing with ya. There’s this guy…” ah, you were just… messing? Why would you “mess” with your friend? He knew shit about friendship, but messing didn’t seem right. Or were you two that close you could do that to each other? Yes, apparently that was the case as she laughed and called you “stupid”. Interesting…

“So, yeah, there’s a guy, but… I don’t know much about him, we’ve been chatting for a couple of days and…” he didn’t have any registry of you talking to a guy, so this could only mean… the RFA chat? Seriously? You’re there to host a party, not to flirt!  ~~You know nothing, Saeran…~~

“Oh… how is he?”

“He’s… really sweet, but in a quirky way, you know? And… he makes me laugh, like, a lot and…He’s very mysterious, there’s… something about him that…”

“No, I mean, how is he? Really?” silence, neither Saeran or you were getting it, she sighed in frustration:  “Ugh… did he send you nudes?” DID HE??? SAERAN DIDN’T HAVE ACCESS TO THE RFA CHAT, HE COULDN’T KNOW!!!

“What? Oh my God, no!!!” thank god… “Get your mind out of the gutter, hoe, I’m having meaningful conversations here, okay?”

“Oh my God! So petty! You mean like that ‘meaningful conversation’ you were having with that punk guy at that bar a couple of weeks ago?” Punk guy… was she talking about… him?

“Well, I was drunk, I definitely talked a lot, he… didn’t say much, though. He just asked for my number…” Yep, it was him. That night at that weird bar, he bumped to you and you couldn’t shut your mouth, but you were interesting, definitely the best candidate to target he had met back then… “But he never called me or texted me, so…” oh, didn’t he? “no meaningful conversations…”

“And by that, you mean, no ‘you blowing the guy in the bathroom and calling me an hour later crying about the slut you are’?”

“No! I mean, I… maybe I wanted to, but…” Saeran fell off his chair in surprise, what were you saying? You… wanted to… blow him… that night? SHIT SHIT SHIT! “Say it’s cliché if you want to, but… I really felt a connection, you know? He seemed… intriguing in a good way…” he was still on the floor when he heard this, how was he supposed to feel right now? A connection? What could that mean? Could you… understand him? See through him? No, it couldn’t be…

Well, he chose you as his target because you looked naive and caring, he had no clue you were this crazy. You’re still the right choice, after all, but for all the wrong reasons…

“Well, maybe it was for the best. He looked like he could put you in trouble! And not that good kind…” Right she was! But… is there a good kind of trouble? Oh, she’s talking about sex again, you  girls are crazy, for fuck’s sake! “But… was I right? Did he have a tongue piercing?”

“I didn’t even see this, can you believe? I really wanted to feel his tongue piercing on my lips…” SHIT SHIT SHIT!

“The lips in your mouth or…the ones a little bellow?”

“Both?” you two giggled. FUCK! You two are perverts! Are all girls like this? Nobody in Mint Eye talks like this… “But yeah, I never heard from him again… well, I moved on, anyway…”

“Oh, right! The mysterious fella you’re having meaningful conversations with. Do you really want me to believe you weren’t thinking about him when you bought that lingerie?”

“I… I won’t deny this. But hey, can I send you some pictures of that too? I’m not sure if it really looks good.”

“Yeah, send them in!” Shit! You two had no chill! Is this a regular thing between women, this intimacy? This spontaneity? It was… interesting in some way, but it was also scary… he was scared of his own thoughts listening to this conversation. Why?

He had so many questions! What was he supposed to think of all this? You were that interested in him back then? Why? He was creepy, he was weird, you were the brightest person in that bar and… should he get a tongue piercing? He thought about getting one before… and…

An alarm went off, indicating Seven was probably online. Shit! He stayed too long on this, why did he keep listening to this embarrassing conversation? You didn’t tell anything about RFA to her, everything was clean, he could have turned it off a long time ago… but then he wouldn’t have heard some important information like you wanting to blow him (!), you wanting him to eat you out (!!), you being really interested in him (!!!) and… you moving on, since now you’re liking someone from RFA. Who is it, by the way? You never told your friend.

He watched you telling your friend you would send those photos later, but now you had someone in the other line, the “mysterious guy” was calling you. Oh… he wouldn’t be able to listen to that conversation too, but if he could at least catch the name…

“Heya, God Seven! What’s up?” Saeran felt like he got punched in the stomach. Seven? It was bad enough you flirting with the RFA members, but growing interest in his brother? The most despicable man he ever knew? There is something really wrong with you, but that much? Ugh… even like this, his traitor brother still has everything, hasn’t he?

He was angry and reprimanding himself for listening everything he did, there was nothing charming about you! You were fucking crazy! Crazy for letting him lead you to his, and crazy for falling for such a horrible person like his brother. He thought he had problems? You probably have twice he has, it will take him a lot of training to fix your problems when he brings you to paradise. Yes… you’ll finally see the light here, there will be no more silly girl talks over stupid guys, only happiness, and him… waiting to guide you. And if his brother feels the same way as you… good, it will be even better if Saeran can deeply hurt him on this process of taking you.

Another notification on his computer, oh… those photos of you in lingerie. He thought he was done with you, but the minute those photos popped in, his eyes were all over your body. He wasn’t really the imaginative type, but you gave quite the material for his mind to run wild and free. Wild and free like you… what could he do to tame you when you get here? Should he tie you and blindfold you? Should he spank you until your skin feels numb? Bite you in the few parts of your body the lingerie is hiding? Should he fuck your mouth harshly until your throat is sore? Make you beg for mercy, then beg for his cock? For him to fill you and take away all this pain and despair from you? Endless possibilities you brought on yourself when you fantasized about him at that bar, he would make your fantasies come true, but adding his own little twist to them.

He will make you forget Seven, Luciel, Saeyoung, whatever he calls himself these days and relive that “connection” you felt before. He will make you get addicted to him, you will never want to leave the paradise he’s setting for you.

But for now… he knew he wouldn’t be able to do any more work, he needed to do something about this tightness in his pants.

“You’ll be mine, MC. Not his, mine! Just wait.” he said while printing those photos.


End file.
